To determine if morbidity and mortality associated with diabetes can be reduced through the utilization of improved case management strategies, appropriate patient education and effective planning and coordination of patient care. To develop and test transferable models of enhanced case management which incorporate proven techniques designed to improve health outcomes in individuals with non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus who are a risk for development of chronic complications.